The process of packing parachutes involves folding a canopy, packing the folded canopy into a packing tray and finally closing the packing tray. Currently, the closing of the packing tray is the most strenuous part of the packing process, as it involves physically demanding activities on the riggers who pack the canopy, such as pulling the closing string of the packing tray, jumping on the packing tray and pounding, it to compact the packing tray and contents. Since the packing is done manually and repetitively by riggers, riggers often unconsciously adopt undesirable postures that put themselves under severe musculoskeletal strain and at the risk of injury. Over prolonged periods, they tend to complain of chronic neck, shoulder and backache that are caused directly by the physical demands of packing the parachutes.
It may take as many as three riggers, and as long as fifteen minutes to close and pack one parachute. Furthermore, due to the strenuous and repetitive nature of the packing task, long periods of rest have to be assigned to the riggers. This disrupts their work-cycle and reduces their productivity. It may also necessitate their having to take medical leave from their work for physical injuries obtained. Thus, it would be desirable to have a tool or device to reduce the time taken to pack a parachute and to help riggers avoid physiological strains in the course of their work.